Were-Ranma
by kellym01
Summary: Ranma isn't a Saotome, he isn't even human, Genma has done the unspeakable and Ranma remembers what will happen now that he knows the truth plz R&R I don't own Ranma
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was dreaming, he dreamt that he was five years old again only he had a family that loved him, a mother who didn't care for a stupid contract and just wanted her child, a father who was honourable and loving, let his son do what he wanted to do and only taught him the art as a hobby. However, when Ranma looked at their faces they were not that of Genma and Nodoka, the woman had long brown hair and cyan blue eyes and wore a blue kimono, the father had a head full of black hair, and wasn't obese but rather muscular and looked like he put the effort to keep himself in shape, he didn't wear glasses and brown eyes and no facial hair to speak of.

They were in a small cabin in the woods, it was raining outside but none of them cared for it, the room was lit with candle light, they may not have been rich but they were happy, when the door was swung open and lightning struck the ground revealing the intruder to be a man in his late twenties, he was overweight not yet obese and wore a bandana and a mask to hide his face he then pulled out a gun and shot them with a silver bullet each that he had borrowed from a man he met in the urban jungle areas of Japan, he then ran to the child and knocked it out with the handle on the gun before hitting several pressure points on his body and forcing a mushroom down his throat. The man then took the child that was now that of a new born baby and headed home where he would show his wife the baby he had 'found' lying in the street.

Ranma woke up and bolted upright, sweat sliding down his cheek from his forehead before dripping off his chin 'that dream again, what does it mean?' Ranma thought to himself not even daring to imagine that his dream was his past. He looked outside to see the sun rising and so decided he might as well get up now before he was soaked either by Akane or the sleeping panda. He headed down stairs once he was dressed in his usual Chinese attire, his dream haunting his thoughts, normally he would forget about it as soon as he woke up as it would have faded into another dream if not a nightmare.

Ranma heard the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen and was surprised to find Kasumi already up, making breakfast and ready to start her day, Ranma knew she got up early but just how early did she get up Ranma had even began to doubt she even went to sleep since she would be cleaning well into the night after whatever that days chaos had brought here and then would be up early getting cleaned and dressed before starting breakfast.

Kasumi hadn't noticed Ranma's presence and was still making breakfast "You want some help?" Ranma asked hoping he could help with something for once before whatever deity made his life miserable and filled with chaos noticed he was awake.

"No that's okay Ranma I'm fine why don't you just relax or practise or something" Kasumi responded in her usual sweet tone.

"No it's not okay Kasumi me and Genma have been freeloading off you and your family for nearly two years now and all we've done is attract more chaos and make things harder for you so please let me help you just once" Ranma pleaded.

Kasumi was shocked by Ranma's words, she knew he was smarter than he would let on, that he noticed things others didn't but she didn't know he had noticed the obvious, not even Nabiki had, Kasumi did pick up on the fact Ranma had called Mr Saotome by his first name instead of pop but decided not to comment, thinking it was best to not tempt the chaos.

"Okay Ranma why don't you cut some vegetables" Kasumi said, glad that someone would help her in the kitchen and not destroy it and the food, but she knew it wouldn't last.

An Hour Later…

Everyone else was up and were surprised to see that Ranma didn't need to be woken up in the cruel manner he normally would. Ranma stayed silent throughout dinner, trying to work out what his dream meant, he knew it meant something as he'd been having it all his life, though sometimes it would fade into the Neko-ken nightmare. Genma noticed 'his son' was in deep thought and began to worry that whatever he was so focused on could distract him from the art and from working towards his retirement.

"What's on your mind boy?" Genma asked as he tried to steal a pickle from Ranma's plate only to have it stopped by Ranma as he acted on pure instinct.

"Just a dream I've been having for a long time" Ranma replied as he ate the pickle Genma had been aiming for.

"Oh, what kind of dream?" Nabiki asked, looking for a way to 'earn' some money.

"Pervert" Akane responded in spite.

"Shut up Akane I aint in the mood for you today…" Ranma responded with a glare before proceeding to tell the others of his dream, hoping Nabiki may have some insight to what it might mean, it was then he noticed Genma stiffen and sweat as he finished talking.

"What do you know Panda boy?" Ranma asked as his voice filled with anger and impatience.

'Don't look at me I'm just a cute panda' Genma's sign read as he slipped on his panda mask, Ranma then gripped his GI growling in the process and lifted him off the ground.

"Just tell me" Ranma yelled in a gruff voice before letting out a roar of anger, that sounded like that of a tiger, Ranma then froze and dropped Genma and felt his throat before catching sight of his hand, his blunt nail had become long, sharp, black claws, he then looked at Genma, who had dropped his mask.

"What's happening to me?" Ranma asked, getting slightly scared.

Everyone turned to look at Genma with questioning looks and Genma knew he wasn't going to get out of this with the panda act (like that ever worked).

"The truth is…I tried to defend you son…but you were cursed…by none other than the dreaded…Seaweed Chicken Fairy" Genma announced before both he and Soun had a weeping competition. The three Tendo girls dead panned and sweat dropped, however, the excuse only caused Ranma's anger to rise he then gripped Genma's neck stopping his tears before slamming him on the floor, his head going through the floor boards.

"Tell the truth before I tare you limb from limb…or better yet invite mom to stay for a bit" Ranma replied as his voice became mockingly sweet for the last part.

"You wouldn't dare" Genma replied as he stiffened and began to sweat.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Ranma asked as reached for Nabiki's mobile, that had been on the table and began to dial in the numbers and Genma instantly forgot Ranma didn't know Nodoka's number and spilled the beans.

"Okay I'll talk…you're not really…my…son…you belonged to a family of monsters that lived in a cabin in the forest…I liberated you from them" Genma replied shaking with fear, Ranma froze.

"You killed them" Ranma stated his voice barely a whisper.

A/N Please don't flame me, this is just an idea I had hope you like it, this won't be a Ranma Kasumi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Killed them" Ranma stated his voice barley a whisper. "You Killed Them" Ranma roared before beginning to approach Genma with a sinister predatory glare in his eyes, his eyes glowing with a tint of amber, his teeth sharpening into fangs.

"Now boy let's not do anything rash we'll regret later" Genma stuttered as he slid back away from his son until his back was against the wall.

"RASH…I'LL GOING TO TARE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF" Ranma roared.

"Now, now Ranma that's not the kind of language you use in front of young ladies" said a new voice, everyone turned to see a woman wearing a blue kimono, she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Nabiki then asked, Ranma glared at the woman, she looked familiar he just couldn't place her, Genma then looked round Ranma to see who had just saved his life and froze, stiffened, eyes going wide in fear.

"You!? But you're dead" Genma stuttered as one of his hands slipped into the sleeve if his GI, the woman then glared at Genma.

"Ah yes Genma Saotome…I've yet to repay you for destroying my life and that of my family, you killed my husband, kidnapped my son and put him through hell, you even trained him in the Neko-ken so that his true heritage would be locked away" the woman stated as her rage began to build and claws began to grow on her fingertips, replacing her blunt nails, her teeth sharpened into fangs and her eyes tinted amber.

"Son…" Ranma whispered to himself "But that means you're my…but how?" Ranma asked, the woman calmed down and her appearance became more human again.

"The man Genma stole the gun from was a friend of the family, he'd come up every so often to see us, he'd always carry a gun with silver bullets for protection, not all of our kind are friendly towards humans. When Genma burst into our cabin he shot the first bullet at me, your father pushed me out of the way so the bullet only hit my shoulder, however, he was then shot in the heart, no one could survive that, the only reason I survived was that our friend came soon after he left and treat my wound, removing the bullet before it could poison my blood stream, however, it took a couple years to fully heal, since it was a silver bullet, once I was healed I and my daughters then went looking for you, following your scent, even to China always missing you" she explained.

"And now that I have found you I am going to take you back and kill the one who took you from me" She then said before turning to face Genma and froze, Ranma then looked over his shoulder to see Genma holding up a gun, it was silver and his finger was on the trigger.

"That gun…it's the same one that he used too…" she drifted off as she stared at the instrument that had almost completely destroyed her life.

"You will not the take the boy the two schools will be joined, I adopted him so legally he is my son, you have no claim over him" Genma roared as he stood up, the gun still pointing at Ranma's mother. There was a sudden gust and out of nowhere a girl appeared, her fist in Genma's gut, she was blonde with blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a red top that exposed her mid rift, Genma then stumbled back, gripping his gut, dropping the gun as he doubled over in pain, the girl then kicked the gun away from Genma.

Ranma just stared at the new girl "Ranma meet your older sister Kara she is twenty four" Ranma's mom said as she introduced one of her daughters.

"Hey bro…see I told you you'd need help when you found him" Kara yelled with a cocky smirk as she glared at Genma.

"I know…well if there isn't anything else I guess we can leave" she replied before approaching Genma who glared at her, she then rose her hand and extended her claws once again before striking his chest and dragging her claws down to his gut "If I ever see you again Genma Saotome I will kill you" she said with a glare that would make Akane's glare look like that of an innocent child's. Blood began to squeeze through the holes in Genma's GI, Kasumi them ran off to get the first aid kit.

The trio then left the Tendo residence. "Ranma don't you have anything you want to bring with you?" his mother asked.

"No. I didn't really have anything personal mom, just camping gear and even that is worn and stolen" Ranma replied still trying to come to grits with what had happened that morning, he found out he wasn't a Saotome, he wasn't human, his father's dead, he has a sister and a mother who so far doesn't have a seppuku pledge with his name on it and isn't carrying around a katana.

"So where are we going?" Ranma asked.

"There's a village in China that is full of our kind, it is hidden from the humans and the only humans that know of it tend to avoid us except when they want to make us allies or to trade wisdom or something" his mother replied.

"Hold on China. Is one of those villages filled with amazons…Joketsu (sorry about spelling) or somethin'?" Ranma asked as he came to a halt.

"Yes…I take as you visited there since your scent did pass through it"

"Yeah, I even picked up a fiancé on accident who I can't get rid of" Ranma moaned, his mother then stopped, Kara continued for a few steps before stopping as well and turning back to see why everyone had stopped, she then saw her mother's grave expression.

"I assume that she is here somewhere?" she then asked.

"Yeah" Ranma replied.

"Could you please take me to her I have something to say to her" Ranma's mother then said in a Kasumi like tone, that made both Ranma and Kara gulp.

"S...Su...Sure" Ranma replied before leading his mother and sister to the neko-hanten, the trio entered, the mother first and her children strait after her, Ranma's mother then looked round until her eyes fell on one of the amazon elder, Colonge then sensed a powerful aura and turned to see to look for its source, it was rare she would sense an aura stronger than Ranma's in her cafe, her eyes then fell on a tall woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue kimono.

"Well it's rare I see your kind...what do I owe this honor?" Colonge before spotting Ranma "Ah I see you already met Son-In-Law he defeated my Great granddaughter a while back" Colonge stated, pride filling her voice.

"Elder my name is Amaterasu I am here to dissolve the engagement" Amaterasu answered as she made eye contact with the elder.

"What do you mean, I may have respect for you and your kind, however, you have no power over our laws" Cologne replied with a smirk.

"Correct but your laws have no power over the were and Ranma is my son so your laws have no power over him, the only way for your great granddaughter to marry my son is for her to do it the old fashioned way, get to know him better and for either her or him to propose and you know what will happen if you try to enforce your laws on him, you risk war which wouldn't be a wise move if your village desires a treaty and to become allies to my village.

Cologne looked at Ranma's mother with a hard gaze and could tell she was serous, if she pressed the engagement it would risk war a war that could wipe out her village, however, now that Ranma was a were that only made her want him more, since she could make the village of were her villages allies through marriage as well as increase the strength of her blood line. Cologne then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine I release Ranma from the engagement this time but next time they become engaged he will be my Son-In-Law and they will unite the villages...I shall tell Shampoo of the situation" Colonge sighed.

A/N Just so you know this won't be the last time the amazons appear.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio then made their way out of the Neko-Hanten, Ranma's mother then turned to him "Are there any other fiancés you wish to tell me about?" she asked, her eyes glowing amber.

"Assuming the Tendo one is nullified to my knowledge there is only one left with a semi legal claim and one nut job who thinks she's my fiancée" Ranma responded.

"Then lead the way" she stated, Ranma then proceeded to lead his family to Uchans.

Uchans…

(Sorry about spelling) Ukyo was having a relatively slow day, her restaurant was empty until Ranma and his family entered.

"Hey Ran-Chan, what can a get ya?" Ukyo asked as a large smile graced her face.

"Hi, U-Chan this is my mother" Ranma stated unsurely, her smile grew as she began to think that Ranma was finally getting serious since he was introducing her to his mother.

"What claim do you have over my son?" Ameratsu asked bluntly.

"Our fathers engaged us a decade or so ago" Ukyo responded.

"Genma…well in that case this engagement is here by nullified.

"What!?" Ukyo screamed "On what grounds it's a perfectly legal engagement, my father even paid a dowry which Genma accepted so we are fiancés and it's staying that way" Ukyo snapped.

"On the grounds that Genma isn't Ranma's father, he never was and he has no authority over my son so I am taking the liberty to relive my son of his burdens so he can be finally free of this hell" she responded.

"Then where's my dowry, your husband accepted it and so legally the only way to dissolve the engagement is to return the dowry" Ukyo snapped.

"Genma is not my husband, he broke into our home years ago, shot my husband and me, it was only by luck I survived it, he then proceeded to kidnap my son and so Genma's word means nothing to me and if you want your dowry back you must speak to the Saotome clan not my clan" Ameratsu snapped before turning back to her son "I take it as there are no more legal suitors"

"None that I'm aware of although P…Genma did engage me to several girls throughout my life, most of which I'm not even aware of" Ranma admitted, still adjusting to his new family.

"Ok, but we'll deal with them when the time comes but for now we're going to start our trip back to China" Ameratsu stated before leading her children out.

"Oh no you don't SAOTOME, You ruined my LIFE!" Ukyo yelled as she leapt over the counter and pulled out her giant spatula and brought it down, aiming for Ranma's head, that is until his mother moved with unnatural speed that made Ranma look like he'd moved in slow motion in his fights and grabbed Ukyo's weapon.

"When will you get it through your thick head human, nothing that happened was Ranma's fault and for the final time he is not of the Saotome clan" she roared.

"Then what is his name then!" Yelled as she tried to pull her spatula back for another strike but Ranma's mother just wouldn't let go.

"If Ranma desires it he can take up our family Hakashi…now I'll thank you to leave my son alone human" Ameratsu growled as through gritted teeth that looked more like fangs.

A/N Sorry this took so long and that it was so short.


End file.
